


Forget

by schaflos



Series: Frank [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped Derek Morgan, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, Sorry Not Sorry, Villains, Whining, he likes to whine, not a very serious villain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Reid und Morgan gelangen in die Fänge eines rachsüchtigen, frustierten Bösewichts.





	Forget

Frank wusste, dass er nicht der Hübscheste war.  
Keines seiner äußerlichen Attribute stach besonders positiv hervor und ihm war wohl bewusst, dass auch seine inneren Werte an einigen Stellen zu wünschen übrig ließen. Seine Größe, er hatte die 1, 80 m nie erreicht, war nichts mit dem er sich rühmen konnte und auch sein langes, fahles Gesicht mit den tiefliegenden, blauen Augen erzeugte gerade bei den Frauen eher eine schaurige Gänsehaut, als den Wunsch ihn näher kennenzulernen. Seiner Nase sah man an, dass sie ihm mehrfach gebrochen worden war und durch ihre dadurch entstandene Krümmung gab sie ihm das Aussehen eines lebendig gewordenen Zeichentrickbösewichts. Die Blässe seiner Haut und seine dürre Statur taten letztendlich ihr übriges. Manchmal fühlte er sich wie eine vermenschlichte Krähe, seine pechschwarzen Haare würden auf jeden Fall dazu passen. Seine fehlende Attraktivität wurde ihm schon von Geburt an unter die Nase gerieben, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm war sein Bruder das Abbild eines wahren Mannes, wie es sein Vater häufiger ausdrückte. Ross war groß, breitschultrig und scheinbar von Natur aus mit genügend Muskeln ausgestattet, um jedem der ihm quer kam den Schädel einzuschlagen. In allen Bereichen machte sein Bruder eine bessere Figur (na ja, mit Ausnahme der Intelligenz) und Frank beneidete ihn sein ganzes Leben lang für seinen selbstsicheren, vor Zuversicht nur so strotzenden Gang. Wenn Frank versuchte so zu laufen, wie sein Bruder es tat, sähe es nicht nach den selbstbewussten Schritten eines starken Mannes aus, sondern machte eher den ersten Gehversuchen eines neugeborenen Fohlens Konkurrenz.  
Doch Frank hatte sich trotz all den Demütigungen seines Vaters, seiner Mitschüler und seiner „Kameraden“ bei der Armee nicht unterkriegen lassen. Denn eines hatte er seinem Vater und seinem Bruder um Längen voraus und das war sein kluger Verstand, seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und nicht zuletzt sein Beobachtungsvermögen. Obwohl sein Bruder ihm körperlich in allem voraus war, schafften es beide bei der Army angenommen zu werden. Nachdem sein Bruder im Krieg an der Hüfte verletzt und aus dem aktiven Dienst genommen wurde, nutzte Frank die Gelegenheit, um die Karriereleiter weiter hinauf zu klettern. Während Ross sich mit seiner dämlichen Frau vergnügte und allmählich verweichlichte, machte sich Frank in den verschiedensten Kriegsgebieten als Pilot einen Namen und wurde langsam aber sicher immer höher befördert. Im selben Jahr, als der Sohn seines Bruders zur Welt kam, erhielt Frank zum ersten Mal die uneingeschränkte Leitung über sein eigenes Team. Doch Frank war von seinem Ruhm geblendet worden und vergaß dabei, was seine alte Nachbarin immer zu ihm und seinem Bruder gesagt hatte: ihre Familie sei verflucht. Nur neun Jahre nach seiner ersten eigenen Teamleitung wurde sein Bruder von seinem eigenen Sohn erschossen und nur kurz darauf explodierte bei einer misslungenen Mission Franks Helikopter und er büßte das linke Auge ein. Beide Ereignisse rissen ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg und er fiel in ein gewaltiges schwarzes Loch. Plötzlich stand er ohne Geld, Ruhm und einen Job auf der Straße. Selbst aus den Zahlungen der Invalidenrente konnten sich seine ehemaligen Arbeitgeber heraus reden. Und was sollte ein arbeitsloser, kriegsversehrter Soldat ohne Bleibe nun tun?

Richtig, den Tod seines Bruders rächen.

Frank wusste, dass er nicht der Hübscheste war und ihn die Ereignisse in seinem Leben auch nicht unbedingt attraktiver gemacht hatten, doch war das noch lange kein Grund, warum die beiden Bundesagenten ihn so anstarren mussten, als sei er ein Monster. Obwohl er wohl oder übel zugeben musste, dass die vernarbte Höhle des fehlenden linken Auges automatisch zum Starren einlud. Vielleicht hätte er sich heute morgen doch die Haare wieder über seine linke Gesichtshälfte kämmen sollen. Tja, nun war es sowieso zu spät.  
„Also, ich nehme an Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?“  
Er hakte den Punkt 'Profiler entführen' von seiner Checkliste ab, welche er auf ein abgenutztes Klemmbrett geheftet hatte. Die beiden vor ihm gefesselten Profiler tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus, ehe der muskulöse, dunkelhäutige die Stimme hob und gedehnt antwortete:  
„Du hast uns entführt?“  
Frank schlug das Blatt auf seinem Klemmbrett um und notierte 'schlechter Sarkasmus' unter den aufgedruckten Namen Derek Morgan. Danach klemmte er sich den Kugelschreiber hinters Ohr, um besser mit seiner freien Hand durch die Unterlagen blättern zu können.  
„Sehr lustig, Mr. Morgan“, erwiderte er trocken und warf dem dürren Spargel, der auf dem zweiten Stuhl hockte einen kurzen Blick zu, „Haben Sie auch so eine Klugscheißerantwort?“  
Spargel sah ihn nur aus großen Rehaugen an und schien zu verschüchtert zu sein, um etwas zu sagen. Frank seufzte und trug 'Nerd' und 'Loser' unter dem Namen Spencer Reid ein. Das würde ja schlimmer werden, als die Entführung der Bankangestellten letzte Woche. Seufzend lehnte er sich mit der Hüfte an den Tisch hinter sich und legte das Klemmbrett ab. Was man nicht alles für seine Rache tat, auch wenn er schon mal deutlich tiefer gesunken war, als zwei FBI-Agenten zu kidnappen.  
„Sie sind mir etwas in die Quere gekommen, meine Herren. Sie hätten einfach ihre Nase aus Dingen heraus halten sollen, die Sie nichts angehen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.“  
„Uns heraus halten?“ Agent Morgan funkelte ihn aufgebracht an und schien schon jetzt am Ende seiner Geduld zu sein. Na, das machte alles leichter. „Du hast vier Frauen in ihren Wohnungen überfallen, ihnen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt und sie anschließend ausbluten lassen! Du bist ein verdammter, brutaler Serienkiller. Eine Freundin von uns liegt nun im Krankenhaus wegen dir und …“  
Frank schnippte mit den Fingern und sein bulliger Bodyguard trat aus dem Schatten und verpasste dem dunkelhäutigen Profiler eine Ohrfeige.  
„Ihr Gesabbel geht mir auf die Nerven“, entgegnete Frank leicht gereizt und nahm nun auf der Tischplatte Platz, „Dass Sie auch nur annehmen ich würde mich zu so etwas lächerlichem und banalem wie dem Überfall auf irgendwelche Frauen herab lassen, ist in gewisser Weise eine Zumutung. Ich bevorzuge definitiv andere Methoden, wie Ihr Computergenie sehr leicht heraus gefunden hätte, hätte sie nur meine Wikipediaseite gelesen. Bei meinen Vorhaben gibt es weniger Risiken und die Erfolgsquote ist deutlich höher.“ Er schnippte sich einen Fussel von der schwarzen Hose und sah dann grinsend wieder auf. „Außerdem ist jemand toten ausbluten zu lassen, so gar nicht meine Art, da bekommt derjenige ja gar nicht mit, dass er gefoltert wird.“  
„Du bist trotzdem hinterlistig und narzisstisch.“  
„Narzisstisch? Mr. Morgan, ich denke da sollten Sie lieber noch einmal die Definition nachlesen.“ Frank beugte sich über sein Klemmbrett und trug 'sehr emotional' und 'nicht sonderlich gebildet' unter Morgans Namen ein. „Ts,ts, von einem Profiler wie Ihnen hatte ich wirklich mehr erwartet. Narzisstisch? Mir wurde mein ganzes Leben lang vor Augen gehalten wie schlecht und unwürdig ich doch bin. Haben Sie mich denn so gar nicht recherchiert? Ich dachte, Sie hätten mit dem Team von Lieutenant Corton zusammen gearbeitet und die kennen mich nun wirklich zur genüge. Hat Ihnen denn dort niemand von mir erzählt? Das hätte ich James gar nicht zu getraut, da fühle ich mich doch glatt etwas gekränkt. Aber, um zu Ihrer eigentlichen Aussage zurück zu kommen: ich würde es eher als ein mehr als gesundes Selbstvertrauen bezeichnen.“  
„Wir haben Sie recherchiert“, meldetet sich nun Agent Spargel zu Wort und sah Frank mit seinem gesammelten Mut fest in das gesunde rechte Auge, „Sie sind am 20. April 1964 in Miami, Florida geboren und sind somit im Moment 50 Jahre alt. Sie haben einen älteren Bruder namens Ross und brachten mit ihm ihren Vater um, als sie sechzehn Jahre alt waren. Mit achtzehn traten sie der Army bei und wurden Hubschrauberpilot, allerdings …“  
„Ja, ja, ist ja gut! Die Geschichte, wie ich das Auge verloren habe, bin ich selbst oft genug durchgegangen, Dankeschön.“  
Frank fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die Haare und nahm sich einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Das Wichtigste in solchen Situationen war es einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und sich nicht von seinen Plänen ablenken zu lassen. Er dachte eigentlich mit der Entführung der Profiler mehr Informationen über seinen Neffen zu bekommen und gleichzeitig dem guten alten David Rossi eins auszuwischen, aber nun zweifelte er selbst an der Logik und Durchsetzungsfähigkeit seines Vorhabens. Was machte er nach der Befragung mit den FBI-Agenten? Darüber hatte er sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Eine der Zellen war schon fertig, aber die hatte er sich eigentlich für seinen Neffen freihalten wollen und er konnte unmöglich zwei Cops und seinen Familienangehörigen dort hinein quetschen … aber einen …

Sein Gedankengang wurde von Agent Morgan unterbrochen.  
„Und was hast du jetzt mit uns vor, hm? Ein bisschen foltern und uns Morddrohungen an den Kopf werfen, um unseren Freunden genügend Zeit zu geben, dass sie uns finden und dich endlich hinter Gitter bringen?“  
„Ssch! Ich versuche nachzudenken!“, versuchte Frank den Agent zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch der Muskelprotz schien dies anders zu sehen:  
„Ach, die kleine Diva muss nachdenken, was nach der Entführung kommt? Hast wohl vergessen wie man ein Serienkiller ist?“  
Frank schnippte erneut mit den Fingern und sein Bodyguard schlug dieses Mal so heftig zu, dass Agent Morgan das Bewusstsein verlor. Erleichtert atmete Frank aus und wandte sich an den Spargel mit den weit aufgerissenen Augen:  
„Endlich hält er seine Klappe … Wissen Sie eigentlich wie schwer es ist heutzutage ein einigermaßen unheimlicher und gefährlicher Bösewicht zu sein? Wissen Sie wie viel mich diese Halle gekostet hat?“ Er breitete die Arme aus und deutete demonstrativ durch die umgebaute Lagerhalle. „Ein Vermögen, und diese furchtbaren Steuern sind noch nicht einmal mit einberechnet! Und wofür? Dass die Polizei mich doch irgendwann findet und alles verwüstet, Türen aus den Angeln reißt, Kugeln in die Wände schießt und die Einrichtung kurz und klein hackt. Haben Sie schon versucht so etwas dem Nachkäufer zu erklären? Und dann natürlich dieser Wahn nach 'immer schlimmer'! Früher war alles viel einfacher, da waren die Leute schon von einem einfach Mord mit Schusswunde beeindruckt, aber nein heutzutage müssen die Killer selbstverständlich immer brutaler werden: ausbluten, Psychospielchen und so weiter. Wissen Sie wie anstrengend es ist da mithalten, um noch halbwegs gefährlich rüber zu kommen, und sich immer wieder etwas neues ausdenken zu müssen? Und das Geld, dass das kostet! Die wochenlange Planung!“  
„Warum … hören Sie dann nicht einfach auf?“  
Spargel schien seine Worte ernst zu meinen, so unschuldig wie er mit seinem braunen, naiven Welpenblick zu Frank hoch sah und das brachte den Entführer dazu laut loszulachen. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, Spargel derweil schien von seiner Reaktion verwirrt zu sein.  
„So gut habe ich selten gelacht, danke dafür“, kicherte Frank und schob sich erneut die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „Aufhören? Meinen Neffen einfach ungestraft davon kommen lassen? Eher verliere ich mein zweites Auge, als dass ich das zulassen werde. Aber kommen wir zurück zum Thema warum Sie überhaupt hier sind.“  
Er stand auf, schob das Klemmbrett weiter aus dem Weg und machte eine Geste zu seinem Bodyguard der begann, Morgans Fesseln zu lösen und den immer noch bewusstlosen Profiler aus der Halle zu schleifen.  
„Da ich nach weiterer Überlegung leider nur einen von Ihnen beiden hier behalten kann, habe ich mich entscheiden, dass Sie mein neuer Gefangener sein werden. Sie sind viel lustiger und höflicher, als Ihr plappernder Kollege.“  
Frank trat auf den nun ein wenig zitternden zweiten Profiler zu und half ihm dabei mit seinen hinter dem Rücken gefesselten Händen aufzustehen. Danach hielt er ihn fest am Arm gepackt und geleitete ihn zur Treppe, welche in den Keller zu den noch zum Teil im Bau befindlichen Zellen führte.  
„Falls Sie wissen wollen, wozu genau ich Sie brauche und warum ich Sie hier behalte … na ja, sagen wir es mal so: Mein Neffe hat zwar keinen starken Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit oder danach anderen zu helfen, aber ein gefolterter FBI-Agent dessen panische Kollegen versuchen ihn vor mir zu retten? Das wird ihn nerven, vor allen Dingen da er weiß, dass ich es bin, der hinter all dem steckt. Es wird also nicht allzu lange dauern, bis er hier auftaucht und bis dahin …“ Sie waren vor einer grauen, geöffneten Stahltür angekommen und Frank begutachtete mit leuchtendem Auge das Werk seiner Mitarbeiter. Die Zelle war perfekt, genau so wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, mit Kameras in allen vier Ecken und nichts als grau auf Boden und Wänden. „… werden wir beide uns wohl eine Weile miteinander vergnügen müssen.“  
Er stieß den Profiler von sich, so dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft mit der Schulter, da er sich nicht abfangen konnte, auf dem Boden landete. Kaum das er sich von der harten Landung erholt hatte, versuchte die dürre Bohnenstange vor ihm weg zu robben was durch seine am Rücken gefesselten Hände ein äußerst lächerliches Bild abgab. Frank setzte sich derweil mit dem Schließmechanismus der Tür auseinander und bewegte die schwere Eisentür an der Klinke leicht hin und her.  
„Die Handschellen wird Ihnen leider nur mein Bodyguard abnehmen können und bis dieser damit fertig ist Ihren Kollegen auf einem Boot den East River runter zu schicken, müssen Sie leider warten.“ Spargel hatte sich nun in eine sitzende Position gekämpft und sein Blick schwankte irgendwo zwischen grenzenloser Wut und ungedämpfter Angst. Er schien die Kameras in den Ecken des Raumes bemerkt zu haben, da seine Augen immer wieder mit einem Seitenblick unruhig zu ihnen hoch schnellten.  
„Ach, und kümmern Sie sich nicht um das Dilaudid dort hinten in der Ecke auf dem Tisch. Das ist nicht für Sie, sondern für meinen Neffen … wann auch immer er hier ankommen sollte.“  
Zufrieden sah Frank dabei zu, wie dem Profiler sämtliche Gesichtszüge kurz entgleisten und er ganz offensichtlich gegen aufkeimende Panik ankämpfte. Tja, Tobias schien damals wohl wenigstens eine Sache unbewusst richtig gemacht zu haben.  
„Wenn Sie denken, Sie könnten meine Vergangenheit gegen mich ausnutz–“  
„Oh nein, nein, nein“, unterbrach ihn Frank sofort, die Tür hatte er mittlerweile soweit geschlossen, dass nur noch seine schmale Statur in den Spalt passte, „Bevor Sie sich an Ihre Vergangenheit erinnern, müssen Sie ja erst einmal vergessen. Aber ich denke, mein Neffe wird Ihnen das noch zur Genüge klar machen. Denn wissen Sie, Dr. Reid, man sagt ja jede Familie hätte Leichen im Keller. Meine Familie jedoch nicht…“ Frank machte eine kleine Kunstpause und sah Spargel diabolisch grinsend dabei zu, wie dieser die Stirn kräuselte und von diesen Worten offensichtlich verwirrt war. „ … wir haben dort unten einen Skelletfriedhof.“  
Mit einem Auflachen ließ Frank die Tür laut ins Schloss fallen und wandte sich, immer noch von einem zum anderen Ohr grinsend von der Zelle ab.  
Es war so schön, wenn alles nach Plan verlief.


End file.
